Just Imagine
by The Final Keychain Bearer
Summary: OK I changed the category. This isn't really about Daniel but it includes him. This is a story about Daniel's brother, Jake, who is entirely fictional!..well you know what I mean. Recently started this story up again, so expect a few more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

If you read any type of books you may realize that I based this story off a certain series from a certain author, but that's up to you to figure out. Enjoy!

**To be or not to be, that truly is the question isn't it?**

What do _you_ think is the best superpower? To be able to fly? To shoot lasers from your eye sockets or any other part of your body? What about superhuman strength? Lifting cars and the like must be pretty cool right?

WRONG! The best power imaginable, is imagination itself.

I'm going to let that sink in for a bit, and for those of you who just haven't grasped that concept yet I'll provide some examples. Imagine the tallest building you can think of. Now imagine jumping over that building in a single leap. Also imagine the fastest jet known to man. Now imagine beating that jet in a race across the country, and then giving the pilot the thumbs up signal, _from outside the jet_.

You think it, I make it. Come on, what can top that?

Now I'm not saying there aren't downsides to this awesome power. Imagine the worst thing possible, say your greatest fear. Mine is spiders. If you were to have a nightmare about giant mutant spiders, well when you wake up there very likely may be one staring you in the face. No matter how disciplined you are, your subconscious rules when you're asleep, and you have no control.

Now imagine that every non-human being out there, and believe me there's more than you think, wants to kill you. Why? Because of the very simple fact that existed.

For those of you that want to keep reading I have only one thing to say:

Hang on; you're in for a hell of a ride.

**Chapter One: I really shouldn't have woken up this morning**

Have you ever had one of those mornings where you just wish you were still in your bed dreaming about girls or a ham sandwich? That's how I felt at the moment, like I should have just stayed home. The thing about that though, is that I don't really have a home. It kinda blew up in one of my experiments. Don't worry though no one was hurt. You see I'm an orphan, I never knew who my parents were. Basically all I remember is waking up one day in the middle of a field (kinda like superman huh?) in Pennsylvania with a piece of paper that had my name scribbled on it:

Jake

Try being on the receiving end of THAT one. I wandered around after that and found an abandoned farm house that eventually became home sweet home. I had to fix it up for MONTHS before it actually resembled a barn house (which when you think about it isn't anything special). I had to cut off the vines that were creeping on the sides, dust every inch of it so I didn't choke to death, and physically scrub every part of it so anybody in a plane above didn't think it was a giant poop mark on the landscape. Oh and there was no electricity either so no TV, video games, iPods, cell phones etc etc. You must be thinking "How did he survive!" To be honest me and technology in general don't seem to get along all the time. If I'm thinking too hard (funny sentence I know), anything electronic near me will basically explode. I don't exactly don't know why, but I'm gonna guess and say it has something to do with my powers.

Oh did I forget to mention that? Yep I gots me some super powers! Which ones? Well all of them really. As long as I can think of a super power and imagine me having it, I do for as long as I want.

How's THAT for a mind blower?

Want to know something even more mind boggling? I look like every other human out there. No scales or extra arms, no tentacles shooting out of my back or extra set of eyes on my bellybutton. Just a head, some freckles, blue eyes, tan skin, straight black hair (not like a girls! Its goes forward on my head but doesn't hang. Some of you might get that confused so I thought I would mention it). Two arms, medium muscle build, a bellybutton that doesn't try to eat you, and two legs. Just your average every day looking teenager (I'm 16…I think).

Except that my day to day life doesn't consist of going to school, hanging out with friends, flirting with girls. It usually consists of extreme daily training that strengthens my body, physically and mentally. I lift 800 pound weights (I'm a lot stronger than I look, like break a boulder with my pinky strong) as a warm up. I run daily, about 100 miles, without breaking a sweat. One time I got just a little too worked up and ran over 800 miles. I had the news crew from like five different states following me on the way home.

I try to keep as low a profile as humanly possible (oh the irony). It doesn't help having the whole world know that you're some freak that can do whatever he pleases. I don't do that actually I'm pretty well mannered and I work hard when I have to. You would think I would like the attention, considering that the only other person on Earth that I know is my reflection. But I prefer solitude, since I never know how someone might react to my powers so I don't even try (with all the movies out there about monsters and mutants being shunned from society, you would never guess why huh?)

So instead of sitting on my butt getting fat like most people on this planet watching Star Wars or playing World of Warcraft online, I workout and catch up on my reading. I've read just about every book ever published so if you decide to quiz me on anything historic or fictional be ready for triple A+ quality answers (not to gloat or anything).

So yeah I get pretty lonesome being all by myself all the time. Except for one thing, I'm not really by myself. There seems to be others just like me and more on this little blue planet we call Earth.

And for some bizarre reason, they want to kill me.

Yup you read right. The other freaks out there have some beef with little old me and I have no reason why. On a related note, the predicament I was now currently engaged in had the potential to end my life if I didn't focus, yet here I am telling YOU my life story. A brief summary of my problem: I was flying home (walking is overrated) when there was a sudden flash of light, an intense heat that nearly burned off my eyebrows, and then I was hit with what felt like a flying bulldozer. I crash landed (it's actually easier than it looks, when you're not in a 20 ton chunk of metal that is, but still hurts like hell) in the field surrounding my house.

As I was busy rearranging my internal organs and some serious thinking about wearing a helmet from now on, this giant…well tiger-bat fell out of the sky and landed about thirty feet away from me. I know I can create just about anything, but what psycho goes and conjures something like THAT into the world.

As I stared open mouthed at the chimera (that's what you call two or more animals that have been combined I believe), it let out a roar that rattled every bone in my body and sent shockwaves through the tall grass. And as if I didn't have enough problems already it started shooting flames out of it mouth as it roared, I mean come on really! Even birds from several miles away started flapping like their lives depended on it in the opposite direction of us. Like I couldn't have figured it out already, the tiger-bat/dragon thing charged at me with its jaws wide, ready to eat/incinerate me.

Here I thought today was going to be f-f-_fun. _I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The only easy day was…Let me get back to you on that**

I can't seem to remember ever having an easy day in my life since I woke up in that field. Not incredibly hard or anything, but certainly not a walk in the park. But I think today qualifies as INCREDIBLY ANNOYING.

The tiger continued its destructive charge right toward me. Now any normal person would either have fainted at the site of it, or been too stunned to move out of the way. Luckily I'm no ordinary person. I decided it was time to showcase some of those super powers I mentioned earlier. I somersaulted over the tiger easily enough, until it reached up on its hind legs to snap at me quicker than I thought possible. If I had twisted a moment later I would be kitty chow right now, but instead I managed to land safely on the other side. The giant kitty pounced (and when I say pounce, I mean like leap thirty feet in the air) on me and started to crush my body. Just because I'm stronger than most people, doesn't mean I'm invincible ladies and gents.

As I felt the pressure slowly but surely begin to crush my bones to dust, I had a flash of insight. If you can't beat them, join them right? That's exactly what I did; I turned myself into a tiger-bat/dragon thing, except with a few small tweaks. Like for example I was larger and more menacing looking and I had a spiked tail that could cut through a truck.

The abrupt change in my form startled the beast, which gave me a chance to snap at its neck so it could back off of me. It began circling around me in the natural hunter stance, watching my every move, searching for an opening. I didn't move an inch, I just kept facing forward as it started in from behind me. Instead of seeing the beast, I felt him. I felt it go still as it started to tense up from behind me, ready for the kill. It lunged suddenly, but I was ready. Right before it would have torn out my spine, I back flipped into the air, shot a superheated fireball at the beast's face, and for the theatrical effect did a second back flip while transforming back into my regular self. I didn't have to turn around to see the thirty foot crater I had blasted with my fireball to know that I had won. What? I practice every day so I think I'm entitled to a little arrogance right?

Of course arrogance can sometimes get you killed.

I heard something move behind me, and ducked just in time to avoid a giant claw that would have taken off my head. NOW I turned around, only to see that the tiger-bat/dragon beast had transformed into this giant mole thing. And of course since it could fly before, now it could go underground at will, which is exactly what it did.

Now for some weird reason (you would think me of all people would be used to that word) my powers don't seem to work very well underground. Throw some dirt on me, and my powers get just a tad weaker. Bury even a little part of my body; say my feet, underground and my powers basically disappear. If I were to transform into let's say a mole, and went underground, I wouldn't be able to keep the form for more than a few seconds.

Long story short, I was totally screwed.

But hey that's what ingenuity is for right? I thought furiously about what I could do. There didn't seem to be much considering how the beast could change shape now. Then I had an idea. I rushed toward my house, vaulted in through the second story window (door was locked), and crashed through into the kitchen (damn broom had fallen over at some point. Hello floor I missed you). I turned on all the gas valves and waited a few seconds for it to drift through the house. As I waited, I felt the floor begin to vibrate, and suddenly that damn mole crashed through my living room! Considering what I was planning to do to the rest of the house I guess I can't really complain.

I felt that the gas had enough time to spread throughout the house. The mole was thrashing around in my living room, breaking anything that came into reach of its razor sharp claws. Now I was at an impasse. If I left the house the mole would follow me. As I'm sure you've already figured out, what I was planning to do would kill both of us if I was still inside house. Since I can create anything I want, I made a time bomb!

Don't look at me like that. I'm just as pyrocrazy as the next guy. I gave it about a ten second timer, along with an uranium core (DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'm in the middle of nowhere; this thing already survived a thirty foot wide radius fire blast that was about twenty times hotter than the sun, and AFTER that it was able to transform into something else so SHUT UP). After the timer had begun its countdown, I picked up the bomb, lobbed it at the mole's mouth (which it promptly swallowed) and turned myself into the only creature I knew that could survive a nuclear holocaust.

Yes ladies and gents, a cockroach.

Now surviving a nuclear blast is a lot harder than you think, even for a cockroach. Just because you aren't incinerated in the initial blast, doesn't mean you aren't tossed about fifty miles (extreme understatement) away in what may possibly be three different directions (an arm and a leg may have come off, but since I'm such an optimistic person I like think it was just some OTHER cockroach's appendages). It certainly happens a lot faster than I thought. One moment I was in my house, the next I was blasted halfway to outer space.

Hoo boy what a day. Who says I never have any fun?

Oh yeah me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: I think I can I think I can I think I can...DAMNIT!**

As it turns out, whenever you're caught in an explosion, you're covered in dirt. Now when you're caught in a nuclear explosion (like meee), you're covered in an avalanche of dirt. WHICH would mean what? Oh that's right; it means that MY POWERS DON'T WORK WHILE FREE FALLING FROM SEVERAL THOUSAND FEET!

I barely managed to keep my roach form, in hopes that when I hit the floor I didn't go splat. You know the little engine that could? They say that determination can get you through the toughest trials. I figured I would borrow that saying for the remainder of this fall. Sometimes things don't tend to work out well when you're basing your chances of survival on luck.

And sometimes, you get really, REALLY lucky.

"I think I can I think I can I think I can!" I screamed frantically as I continued to fall, but in reality it sounded like a choking sound since I was still in roach form. Now what happened next I don't think had anything to do with my chanting, and every bit to do with luck. There was a shadow that blurred across my vision, and next thing I know I'm on the back of an eagle!

"Woooohoooooo!" I yelled, which actually came out as that from the eagle's perspective, which also continued to scare the living daylights out of it.

"Whoa! Who's there! Mother is that you?" the eagle asked. To be perfectly honest I didn't know I could talk to animals while in an animal (or insect) form, which when you think about it should have been painfully obvious.

"Umm, sure it is. Have you been eating…er your mice like I always told you to?" I said, trying to sound motherly, failing at it miserably in the process. Seemed to work for the eagle though.

"Oh mommy! I knew it was you! Yes I eat five mice every day just like you said!" he said happily. I started to get a little creeped out, and extremely apprehensive about what he might do to a poor little roach like me so I decided it was time to get off my flight.

"Yes son okay good for you. If you could do me a favor and bank toward that lake on your left?" I asked, and wonder of all wonders he did what he was told. Nothing ever really works out for me, so I didn't think these good time were going to last.

"Ok mommy what now?" the eagle asked eagerly, but I had already jumped off his back into the water below. Yes! Now I was nice and clean, and fully in control of my powers once more. I transformed back into myself, chancing a look at the eagle. He was hovering in the air, mouth agape (yeah its possible, threw me for a loop to). Then I saw his face change to beet red, and then he flew off, flapping so hard that several feathers began falling off his wings. I made a mental note to never mess with another animals emotions like that again. I DO have a conscience you know.

I proceeded to get out of the lake (instant dry off included as one of my powers), and looked around. What I saw didn't entirely surprise me.

Ok I lied it freaked me out more than the chimera did. I was in a city, a very very BIG city. I've only been to small towns to buy any food I might need, and this being the Age of Information all the techno gizmos and gidgets kinda overloaded my brain. Now I'm no stranger to iPods and laptops and the Mystery Inc. super van from Scooby Doo, but it was a lot to take in all at once. And since me and tech don't get along so well, the giant billboard that was above the lake shorted out. Oh but of course it didn't stop there (why would it?). It continued to fuzz, then full out exploded and detached itself from the building, which promptly began to fall (guess who was under it?).

"Look out!" someone yelled, but I was too busy keeping my head from exploding to notice my impending death by propaganda. I was tackled about a moment before the billboard would have fallen on me, which of course saved my life. Now that I was completely aware of my surroundings, I noticed for the first time that that damn billboard nearly killed me. I also realized that there was an eagle feather lying on top of the smoldering remains and that the wires attaching it to the building had been severed. I shot my head up to see that freaking eagle laughing, and then turning to fly away in the opposite direction.

"That little turd tried to kill me!" I yelled, half realizing I said it out loud.

"Uhh excuse me?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see who had saved me, and my eyes nearly flew out of my head.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, but why did she have that strange look on her face? Oh yeah I just screamed that an eagle tried to kill me…open mouth, insert foot.

"Uhh, nothing" I managed to say. Wow! She had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, light baby smooth skin, and not a blemish on her face (yes I might be a little shallow but I AM a guy, albeit an extremely weird one). She was wearing a blue shirt that said "Say no to drugs! Say yes to hugs!" along with blue skinny jeans. Now I'm not the best person to ask for advice when it comes to convincing people not to give into peer pressure, but what idiot came up with that slogan? I nearly said that out loud, but said this instead: "Thanks for saving me." I am a man of many words, this is true.

"No problem! But why were you just standing there? It looked like your head was going to explode or something" she asked, looking me from head to toe, probably wondering if I was mentally handicapped or something.

"That's kinda what happened. I've never been here before and all of this" I gestured to everything electronic, "is really new to me. By the way where am I?"

"Oh! You're in Chicago baby! The windy city!" she said proudly, and as if on cue something close to a tornado kicked up. It tossed her hair in every direction, and it looked amazing on her. She caught me staring and started to blush, hurriedly gathering it up and putting it into a pony tail. "So you've never been here before? Where do you hail from oh mysterious stranger?" she asked with a smile.

That smile dazzled me beyond words. I could barely remember my own name at the moment, let alone where I came from. "Umm, Pennsylvania. My name is Jake by the way" I managed to hold out my hand, and she shook it with a firm grasp.

"My name is Katie, nice to meet you Jake" she said with an even brighter smile. I will never forget that smile for the rest of my life.

Just then that smile turned into a look of horror, and her eyes had left mine and were looking behind me. I turned to see a boy. But no ordinary boy (of course why would it be?). This boy had _wings._ And slowly but surely his face began to transform into something that resembled a snake demon. After he was done transforming, he began to grin, and then he started laughing like some maniacal evil scientist. I half expected him to scream "It's alive!"

Instead he yelled "JAKE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG HASN'T IT? YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ESCAPED ME LAST TIME, BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! .DIE!"

My brother! I don't have any recollection of what happened at any point before I woke up in that field, so was it possible I had a brother? Was it possible my parents were still alive? And who the hell was this freak? As if I hadn't had an exciting enough morning already.

"Jake? Do you know this guy?" Katie asked, her eyes glued to the boy with the wings and demon face.

"About that-" I began, but didn't get to finish. The freak charged at the both of us. I would NOT let him hurt Katie (so chivalrous of me don't cha think?). I grabbed her hand (yay!) and began pulling her away from the freak, which is when of course I tripped over a loose wire that hadn't been there before (and had another freaking eagle feather on it) and fell flat on my face, dragging Katie along with me. I looked up to see batboy darting towards me with deadly fangs aimed at my throat.

Katie screamed, and time froze.

_Literally._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Discovery

I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see my death, which of course is why I was puzzled that he was taking so long. I opened my eyes to see the freak about 2 feet away, his fangs aimed at my throat. But he wasn't moving. Once again only the weird(er) things seem to happen me. It wasn't only him either; everything in sight was frozen in time. ANOTHER WEIRD THING (keep em coming), even though I was conscious of all this, I couldn't move. My eyes were no problem though, so I could see the shadow that was lingering right behind the snake freak. There was really no way to describe him; he was just this fuzzy dark outline of a person.

Then I noticed his eyes. Deep crimson eyes that smoldered as if they contained the fires of hell itself. The sorrow, anger, and guilt from hundreds of thousands years seemed to linger just behind the surface of those eyes. If I had kept staring, I'm sure I would have gone insane.

Then he spoke.

"We meet again, Jake"

Again? Just what the hell was going on here?

"You mean you don't remember? Interesting."

Had this guy just read my thoughts! WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD KEEP THEM COMING.

"You always were an odd one."

I'm pretty sure this jerk is mocking me. Time to ask some questions, oh but wait since you can read my thoughts you already know what I'm going to ask don't you?

"Of course. You don't seem to remember anything since that day, so let me refresh your memory."

He started to float towards me. I would have taken a step back, except that I was still frozen. His hand reached out and lightly rested on my forehead.

The shock of memories nearly blew my head off my shoulders. I remembered the day I was born, my mother holding me in her arms, my father right beside her, his grin so huge you would think it was painted on his face. I remember taking my first steps, my first words, and my first day of school. I remembered everything with such clarity that it was if I had put on the world's strongest glasses and looked into a river of time.

Then I remembered the day that changed my life forever.

I was 15. I had been outside, practicing my archery (I used to do archery? Cool!). I shot one arrow, then another, then a third one in the span of just a few seconds. Each one hit the target dead on, actually splitting it in two. I was getting ready to shoot another set when my parents came home. They knew better than to interrupt me while I was practicing, so they just waved at me and headed towards the front door.

They had just reached it, when the explosion that rocked my world threw them onto the lawn. I stared open mouthed, too stunned to do anything. My parents slowly got up, dazed from the explosion. Then this man suddenly appeared in front of them. He was just there, as if he appeared from thin air. There was no physical description to him, so I couldn't tell you what he looked like even if I wanted to.

Then he spoke the words that changed one life, and ended two others.

"You are condemned to death; you will die by my hand. Burn in hell, now and forever."

He said this with such hatred; you had to wonder what anyone could have done to warrant it. He slowly raised his hand, and the power that resided there was so powerful that it was definitely made to end someone's life.

In this case both my parents. I was still in shock, but the sight of my parents about to be killed spurred me into action. I raised my bow, nocked the arrow, and released as naturally as breathing. The arrow sped toward the man's head, but a split second before it would have gone through; he whirled around and flicked his hand at the arrow. It stopped in mid air, spun around and sped toward me. I had barely registered what he had just done, when the arrow pierced my chest.

Right through my heart.

Time seemed to slow down. I began to fall down to the ground, as if I was lying down for a nap. It took forever, so I had time to see the execution of my parents. The man had turned back toward them again, raised his hand slowly, and brought it down. There was no warning, nothing at all, when the explosion carved a crater twenty feet deep where my parents had been standing. The power behind it was so refined, that the crater had actually crystallized. I saw everything, and then I hit the ground.

At least I thought I did, because the sky above me wasn't blue, but gray. I also realized that I was able to move, so I got up to take a look around.

And found myself face to face with the same figure that was currently letting me relive these memories.

"Welcome. It's been awhile since I have had any guests. What is your name son?"

"Umm, Jake. Where am I?" I had asked.

"To be honest I don't really know. I was banished here without ever knowing the name. I do know that I must help anyone who comes here though, so what can I do for you?"

"I didn't really come here willingly I got shot in the heart with my own arrow trying to save my parents. I-" I realized that I had started crying and couldn't continue.

"What's that? Here let me take a look."

He placed his hand on my forehead, and then shook his head in understanding.

"I see. So it was him. I didn't think he would have been able to escape the prison your parents set up for him."

"What? You know who that was? And what do you mean about my parents?"

"So many questions, yet so little time. I will answer your questions next time we meet, but for now I have a proposition for you."

"This seems like one of those "sell your soul to the devil" moments."

"No dear boy nothing like that. I will offer you the greatest power imaginable, but in return you must do something for me."

"And that something is?"

"Kill the man that murdered your parents."

I just stared at him. I noticed his smoldering eyes for the first time, the only thing about him that could actually be described. I thought about the moment my parents had been killed, the feeling of not being able to do anything to save them. The anger that came after that was so intense, that my breathing resembled something of a snarl.

I looked deep into those smoldering eyes and said very clearly "I accept."

"Very well. The man that murdered your parents, his name is Sifon."

He held my gaze, and his eyes seemed to get bigger, brighter, until I saw nothing but his eyes. Then there was a flash of light and-

And then I woke up on my lawn. But something was very different (other than the fact that there was no hole in my heart anymore), and I knew exactly what that something was.

I had power, and I knew how to use every ounce of it. Nothing would stop me from unleashing all of it on the man who had murdered my parents.

Sifon 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Rebellion**

Hardly any time at all had passed when I had gotten shot, because Sifon was still standing in front of the crater he made. I slowly rose from the ground, cleared my mind, and spoke these words:

"SIFON! You are hereby condemned to death by _my _hand. I will unleash a hell like no other on you for what you have done." Woo, go me.

He actually turned around, surprise somewhat evident on his face. Then he spoke "Foolish boy. I cannot be killed, especially by a runt like you". He raised his hand, most likely getting ready to do what he did to my parents. He brought it down and-

Nothing happened.

At least not to me. His entire hand exploded, and the force of the explosion threw him back several feet. He stared at his hand a moment, then at me like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Boy, you are dealing with powers you cannot even begin to understand. Just because that worthless brother of mine gave you your abilities does not mean a thing. I cannot be killed. .Die." he said as he lifted his other hand, a different power coursing through it this time.

I got ready to repel it again, when something came _out_ of his hand. It looked like a little boy no older than eight or so. But this boy had freaking wings, and a snake head. Who the hell was this guy?

"Go, Jason. Tear him apart." Sifon said, and "Jason" flung himself at me. I tried going for a mind energy blast or something, and actually saw it form in front of me and shoot toward Jason, but he just _absorbed_ it. I panicked and threw up my arm, at least a little ready to die this time.

I heard a crunching sound, and a horrible scream of pain. I opened my eyes to see a transparent wall in front of me. I don't remember creating it, but was grateful nonetheless because Jason had smashed his skull on the other side and was currently semiconscious. Sifon again looked surprised, and then he whirled around, only to be blasted in the face by some invisible power. He was flung across the street on to the lawn of our neighbor. He wasn't moving, so I decided it was safe to look at the person who saved me.

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Daniel, my brother!

"Hey bro, what's up?" Daniel said, in the most nonchalant way possible.

"What's up! Where have you been? This freak killed our parents! And what did you do just-" I started to babble, but Daniel held up his hand.

"I'll explain everything to you after this insect pays for all the crimes he has committed. And mom and dad aren't dead by the way, but we won't be seeing them for awhile though" he said sadly. He seemed to know a lot more than I did, so I decided it was best to listen to him for now.

"Enough of these games. You two will die for even thinking of apposing me." Sifon said, suddenly appearing in-between the two of us. Both of us were caught off guard, which is exactly why he was able to smash his hand into Daniel's chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Daniel hit it so hard that the tree actually cracked, and he slumped down, clearly unconscious. Meanwhile Jason had snuck of behind me, and wrapped his arms around my neck in a death grip. He began squeezing the life out of me, having no intention of letting go. Black stars soared across my vision, and everything started going all fuzzy. For some reason I started focusing on those stars, and realized that on each one were all the good times I've had with my parents and Daniel. Each one was special in its own right, and together they created who I was as a person. I did not want those memories to die; I did not want to die.

So I didn't. I fought.

And they suffered.

With a simple thought, I broke both of Jason's arms. He screamed in pure agony, jumping back and releasing his grip on me. I turned around, and sent him flying through three houses and into a tree. I didn't bother with him anymore, and turned towards Sifon. For the first time, a look of fear crossed his face, but only for a moment. He regained his composure, and charged me, energy pouring off of him.

I did the same. We met with a deafening roar of pure energy, lightning crackling in every direction. I barely noticed that a lightning bolt had shattered an ancient oak tree. It had snapped it right in half, and it tumbled down into a nearby lake. We parted, and Sifon looked greatly weakened. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"Boy, what have you done?" he said "You have broken the seal! We will all die if it is not repaired."

"What seal? What are you talking about?" I honestly had no clue what he was talking about.

"He didn't tell you? The fool! He has condemned us all the death!" he was almost screeching, clearly scared out of his mind. THAT started to scare me a bit.

"I don't care. As long as you die, nothing else matters to me" I said, energy just flowing out of me, gathering into a single attack. I _knew_ this was going to end him, once and for all.

"Jake no!" Daniel yelled as he flung himself in front of me, just as I unleashed my attack. He caught it in his hand, and was pushed back several feet before coming to a halt. He was obviously struggling to hold it. "Jake! You can't do this! You'll kill us all!" he yelled, using some of his power to push it back at me.

"Why not! He killed our parents and who knows what else he has done! He is the very definition of evil and he deserves to die!" I screamed at him, pouring more of my power into the attack, forcing it back at Daniel and Sifon.

"No! You are a protector, not a destroyer! It is not up to you to decide!"

"Yes it is! I decide if he lives or dies! ME! NO ONE ELSE. NOT EVEN YOU!" I screamed, using all of my power to send the ball of energy all the way.

Then the strangest thing happened. Daniel suddenly straightened, looked me dead in the eye and said "I'm sorry". Then the ball of energy turned around and sped toward _me,_ and struck me in the center of my head.

Everything after that is a blank, but I'm sure I can figure it out from there. Now back to the present.

"_Now do you remember?" _The man from before now asked.

"Yeah I do. I remember everything. But what was Sifon talking about? What seal?"

"_There wasn't enough time to tell you back then, and there isn't much time now. The seal prevents the power I gave you from corrupting your soul. Daniel knew that, so he erased your memory."_

"Well don't you think that's something to include in the fine print!" I said; ready to slap his…face off? Damn it, it doesn't help that this guy doesn't freaking have a face…wait you can still read my thoughts cant you?

"_Yes I can Jake" _he said in an amused tone.

"Well if this isn't the most awkward moment ever…so what am I doing here now?"

"_Sifon did not die that day, but he was greatly weakened. Daniel was too weak after erasing your memory to hold him and Sifon fled the scene. Since then he has slowly been regaining his powers, in hopes of coming back to kill you and your brother."_

"Where is Daniel now? I have to warn him".

"_I do not know, but he will find you when the time is right. Once he does, you have to find Sifon, and kill him. Quickly, time is running short. You must remember to never break the seal again, or the world will be destroyed."_

"I don't even know how I broke it the last time! How am I supposed to _not_ do it again?"

"_Remember your role on this planet. You are a protector, not a destroyer. Farewell Jake, we will meet again soon. Although when we do you may not enjoy the experience."_

"Wait I still have questions! I need answers! WAIT!" I yelled at him, but he was gone, and I was once again back on that little blue planet called earth. Also, time seemed to unfreeze again, which meant that Jason continued his death charge once more

But this time, I was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Come get some!**

"Come get some you snake freak!" I yelled at Jason.

"So you _do _know him?" Katie asked

"Later!" I told her, getting up to intercept Jason in mid-air. He squeaked in surprise as I caught him by one wing, twirled him around and flung him into a nearby building. I grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her to her feet. "Do you know of any place that is safe?" I asked her. She nodded and took the lead.

Several twists and turns later…

"Oh god we have to stop I think I'm gonna hurl" I said, which is the most manly thing ever to say to a beautiful girl.

"What? Oh come on you baby it wasn't that bad." she said with a smile. Demented demon…

"Not bad! I seriously can't even count how many turns we just took! Wait which Katie am I talking to I see three of you."

"Cut it out you knucklehead." she said and punched my arm.

"So the left one?" I'm soooo smart it's hilarious.

It looked like she was going to punch me again, but just grabbed my hand (did I say yay before?) and brought me to a house.

"This is my lovely abode. Come on in my parents aren't home so we won't have to explain what happened on the way here."

"I'm not sure that's the greatest idea..." I said nervously. Hey shut up alright I'm not some adolescent hormonal boy ok? I do have standards alright?

"Oh please I've had boys over before, with and without my parent's knowing." she said with a straight face.

I really was wondering whether or not she was serious, but decided it would be best for my sanity not to ask.

"Are you sure this place is safe? I wouldn't want to put you or anyone else in danger." I'm so awesome it surprises me sometimes.

"Yeah I don't think that freak followed us, and even if he did I don't think he would have been able to navigate all those turns we took. Here come on inside you look a little banged up." she said as she grabbed my hand again and pulled me inside.

Now I would tell you what her house looked like, but suddenly I had the biggest nauseating moment of my life and nearly threw up on Katie's rug. Instead I dropped like a sack and nearly blacked out.

"JAKE!" I heard Katie yell, but I couldn't really do much about it. My vision was swimming and I kept hearing a voice…which sounded a little familiar.

"_Jake…hurry…I'm in trouble bro."_

"DANIEL!" I screamed as I basically flew upright, straight into Katie's face. I wouldn't say we kissed exactly, but it's not like we _didn't _either. Incredibly embarrassed, I flew back away from her and proceeded to smash my head into the wall she had propped me up against after falling.

"OOOOWWWW! My morning has been annoying enough and now I have a headache on top of it…oooow." I started complaining. Think of it as a way to not think about the feeling of me and Katie's lips touching…HEY QUIT IT you're making me think about…AHHHH!

"Well ok then" Katie said, seeming a little red. "Normally boys buy me dinner first and maybe take me to a movie before kissing me." Again I was wondering if she was kidding and almost asked if she was serious, but then our eyes locked and…

Jason tore down the damn front wall to the house. Way to ruin a perfect moment you jerk, but I'm not entirely bummed since it _was_ getting a bit awkward.

"Jake my boy!" Jason said gleefully, which I find a little insulting considering how I'm most likely twice his age. "Thought you could give me the slip? I have impeccable smell and tracking senses so you will never be able to escape from me." Huge surprise there.

"Listen here you freak-" I started to say, but was cut off when Katie came up behind Jason and swung a metal bat at his head. He never knew what hit him, but I'd be willing to bet he would after he woke up.

"Holy crap!" I sputtered, which again is very manly in front of a beautiful girl. "Do you keep an emergency burglar bat on hand or what? And you must be like She-Hulk or something to drop him in one hit." These are all compliments by the way.

"You have such a way with words." she said sarcastically. "My dad likes baseball and taught me a few things. Come on we can't be here when he wakes up."

"Well where else do you have in mind? I don't really think we can easily give this guy the slip."

"Chicago is a big place Jake, it's very easy to get lost when you want to." she said with another smile…which actually seemed a bit devious come to think of it.

"Umm…ok" I really should work on expanding my vernacular…there we go.

And off we went, into the streets of Chicago!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Car sickness...just without the car.**

So it turns out getting lost in a big city is incredibly easy. Keeping your lunch down while doing so is something else entirely.

"Dear God, I think I'm going to be sick" I mumbled as I stumbled (I'm a poet and I didn t know it) behind Katie, who was practically jogging through every turn. I can't even keep track of how many lefts, rights, and even diagonals we have taken since leaving her house.

"You are such a baby, man up a bit, it builds character." she said as she continued to jog (I actually think she sped up a bit) through the turns.

It only took a few minutes for us to come out into the busiest traffic jam I've ever seen in my life, and for someone who has the ability to fly that's really saying something. Since we were on foot, it was pretty easy to weave our way through the mass of cars to the other side of the street. And just when I thought we were home free...

Jason tore through 5 different cars, picked up a truck, and threw it at us. Katie turned just in time to see the truck smash through her head, which of course would have happened if I hadn't jumped, spun in midair and kicked the truck off to the side. If she had guessed there was something odd about me before, she definitely had her suspicions now that I had kicked a 3 ton truck to the side like it was nothing. Instead of running away screaming though, she continued to search for a way out of the traffic jam. Looks like it was up to me to deal with our little friend.

"Hey Batboy! How about another sparring match?" I taunted. Apparently this was too good of an opportunity for Jason since he just rammed his way through another 3 cars up to me.

"Don't tease me Jake; I am far stronger than I was when we fought on that day. And more experienced." Jason said as he lunged directly for my throat, just as I expected him to.

I concentrated slightly to create a barrier in front of me just like last time, but it seems he anticipated that since he turned direction in mid air, bypassed my barrier completely, and took a swipe at me. If I hadn't dodged at the last moment, I'd be missing more than just a few hairs off my head. I backpedaled quickly before he could take another swing, and sent him flying with a thought. He careened through the air and smashed into a nearby building.

Now for those of you that don't witness climatic battles between what may look like a demon and a super powered teenager on a day to day basis, it would most likely surprise you. Needless to say, the majority of the people still in their cars were shocked into total and complete silence. If horror movies have taught me anything, that silence only lasts for a moment before all hell breaks loose.

Which of course, is exactly what happened.

Everyone practically bunny hopped out their cars in order to escape. I even saw some people smash open their windshields to get out quicker. Jason was busy peeling himself off the side of the building I sent him through. I looked for Katie in the massive hoard of people, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack (which is easier than most people think. Living on a farm presents you with similar scenarios). So many bodies kept smashing into me, I didn't even know where I was anymore. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and yanked me out of the hoard onto the open street.

"Jake, hurry up!" Katie yelled as she continued to yank my arm out of its socket through the maze of cars. I don t know how she found me out of all those people, but I was glad I didn t have to wander this city alone. Of course my chivalrous side decided to make an appearance and whisper to me that I would only continue to put Katie in danger for as long as I stayed with her. Normally I would listen to it, but I really didn't feel like leaving her side at the moment.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we made eight lefts, a right, and somehow an up. It seems Chicago has the ability to defy gravity in some places, and lacks any sense of direction in all the other places.

"We are heading to a safe house of sorts. I'll explain more when we get there."

"A safe house? You sound like an FBI agent or something." I laughed, then realized she didn t entirely deny my assumption. Oh crap. I could NOT let the FBI get a hold of me, I've seen all the alien movies and stuff where they dissect you over and over again. I wouldn't really call myself an alien of sorts, but then again I think most aliens would say the same if it meant avoiding dissection.

My imagination may very well be getting the best of me. Katie could just be concentrating on getting us away from Jason and into safety. Then again, why would she go to such lengths in order to do that? She didn't seem fazed at all after the initial moment of shock of seeing Jason, and the fact that I practically drop kicked a 3 ton truck in mid air didn't make her flinch in the least. She is either the coolest person I know, or things like that happen to her enough that she's come to expect it. Paranoia can destroy your mind pretty quickly if you give into it enough.

Then again, it may be the very thing that saves your life.


End file.
